The Son of Time
by Pluto's Flower
Summary: "You want to know?" he asked. "Yes, I do." answered. "I'm the Son of Time." Annabeth was not traveling with Luke and Thalia. Percy was not defeating the Minotaur, no. Thalia was not being turned into a pine tree. Luke was not dying to save Olympus. Who is who in this story? What happens? "Why Percy never said who his father was?" T rating for violence and abuse.
1. Chapter 1

_**The Son of Time**_

**Chapter 1:**

A boy ran and ran, trying to escape. People walking on the sidewalk, did not care about the little eight-year running alone on the streets of Virginia, covered in cuts and scrapes, breathless and tearful. His black hair was dirty blood, golden eyes almost shut from exhaustion. _I will not get_, I thought. _I will not get._

He risked a look back. The huge dog was still black, his eyes glowing red, with a slightly annoyed expression, as if to say:_ Hey , come back here so I can eat it!_

Tears streamed down the boy's face. Why these monsters were always behind him? Why he could not have peace, at home or away? He could hardly walk anymore, your muscles complained the effort of running, it was just his determination that gave strength. But he knew he could not escape. The monster eventually achieve it.

Then he saw two figures sitting in an alley in front of him. His first and maybe only chance to survive. He shouted, and the figures rose. He threw himself at their feet, too exhausted, and turned to see something amazing. The two people, a boy and a girl, raised weapons. The boy lifted a bronze knife, and the girl lifted a spear. Soon, all that remained of the black dog was gold dust.

The boy shuddered at the thought of having found something even worse than the black dog. Who could kill the monster, was worse, right? He tried to get up, but a hand grabbed his wrist, and fear consumed him.

"Let me go!", he shouted. "No more monsters! Go away!"

"It's okay.", said the boy, who was holding his wrist.

"Yes, it's okay.", the girl spoke softly. "We will not hurt you. I'm Thalia. This is Luke."

"Monsters!", the younger boy screamed again .

"No", said Luke. "But we know all about monsters. Also fought against them."

This caught the attention of the child. Slowly, he stopped struggling and looked at these people. Luke was about twelve years-old, blond hair and blue eyes. Thalia must are been ten, with spiky black hair, punk clothes and blue eyes too, but in a way more boy looked at them suspiciously, intelligent and inquisitive golden eyes.

"You are like me?", asked .

"Yes", said Luke. "We… well, it's hard to explain, but we also fight against monsters. Where is your family?"

The expression of the little boy became hard and angry. His chin trembled as he remembered his mother and stepfather.

"My family hates me.", he replied sadly. "They don't want me . I ran away."

Luke and Thalia looked at each other. They knew what it was like to be in that situation. Luke felt his heart break. There was much suffering in the voice of the boy, suffering family. When he changed the look with Thalia, made a silent decision. They take care of that child. Just saw a demigod, Halcyon Green, die for them. Now they found a little boy. It was almost a second chance.

The two older demigods turned their attention to the boy, examining it. He had at least eight years. Her skin was a sickly pale, making a contrast with the pure black hair and spiky. He wore an old linen pajamas torn and bloody. There were rope marks on the wrists and ankles and face, to have been gagged. The bruises on his face, legs and arms filled Luke and Thalia horror. But the most surprising was the eyes. Were gold, a beautiful golden, but still horrible and nasty, but the boy seemed almost completely innocent.

"What is your name, boy?", Thalia finally asked, kneeling beside him.

"Perseus.", he answered.

Luke smiled.

"Cool name. I'll tell you one thing, Perseus. You're very brave. A fighter might well be useful to us.

Perseus's eyes widened.

"Could you?"

"Oh, yes.", Luke turned his celestial bronze knife , and offered him the cable. "How about a weapon that kills real monsters? This is celestial bronze. Works much better than a carving knife.

Perseus felt himself blushing. He had brought the knife in case. Although, after a while, he noticed that the monsters did not work, but he had to deal with gang members who constantly troubled him. He dropped his carving knife, which tried, just seconds before, to test at Luke.

He took the bronze dagger, examining it.

_Maybe, in most situations, give a knife to a child of eight years-old is not a good idea, but when it is a half-blood, the rules may go down the drain_, Thalia thought, amused.

"Knives are only for the bravest and faster fighters .", Luke explained. "They don't have the range or the power of a sword, but are easier to hide and can find weaknesses in enemy armor. It takes a warrior smart to use a knife. I get the impression that you are very smart too."

Perseus smiled at him, and Luke felt he had done the right thing . He swore to himself that he would never let any harm befall that child.

"I'm smart!", said the boy.

Thalia laughed and ruffled his hair even more of Perseus. And so they got a new companion.

"Now we have to go, Perseus." Thalia warned. "We..."

"Call me Percy." Perseus smiled. Then his eyes widened, covering his mouth with both hands, fearing have said something wrong. He had been taught to never interrupt when _he_ were talking about. He shrugged and began to tremble, as if expecting Thalia hit him.

Luke frowned. The way Percy had shrunk, expecting a slap, made him wonder how many times this had happened.

Thalia looked at the younger boy, speaking softly again, careful with his words:

"It's all right, Percy. No one will hurt you. I was just going to say that we have a safe haven in the River James. We will provide food and clothing for you."

Percy smiled back, relaxing, but then the smile lost some gloss, wild expression before returning for a moment.

"You don't ... Don't will take me back to my family? Promise?

Luke swallowed the lump in his throat . Percy was very young , but had learned a hard lesson, as Thalia and himself. His parents had abandoned. The gods were cruel, hard and distant. Demigods only had one another.

He put his hand on Percy's shoulder, who shrugged slightly.

"Now you're part of _our_ family.", said. "And I _promise_ I will not abandon you as our families have abandoned us. Combined?"

"Combined!", Percy replied, happy , clutching the hilt of his new dagger.

Thalia grabbed his spear and smiled at Luke, in approval.

"Now come on. We can not stay here for long."

* * *

_"Stupid boy! Ridiculous piece of shit! You can't do anything right!_

_"But Gabe, I..."_

_"Shut up!" A slap. "I speak, you listen. I command you to do. If you can not do that, it's good that I teach you a lesson..."_

_"No! Please Gabe..."_

_Another slap , this time made him stagger and fall._

_"Now you will learn to do what I tell you the way I say!"_

Percy woke up in a cold sweat, panting. At least woken before his punishment. He did not want to relive it all again. But he knew that it would always be the nagging, was asleep or awake.

He stood up, looking at how calm and asleep Thalia . If only Percy could sleep well. But wait, where was Luke?

Percy left his shelter, being hit by the cold air and soothing at night. He looked around, spotting Luke sitting on a rock, in writing something in his hands. Silently approached. He had learned to move with agility and silence after living with his stepfather Gabe, to escape. Luke only realized when he was at his side. Strange how everything seemed to stop when Percy wanted.

Luke jumped nearly three meters. As Percy had gotten there so quietly?

"Hey, Luke." Percy said. "What are you writing?"

Luke smiled, closing the diary.

"Oh, nothing, Percy." Spoke. "Just a promise that I wanted to meet. But what are you doing up?"

Percy looked at his feet.

"I had a nightmare." Said. "I can't sleep anymore."

"Want to talk about it?" Luke was concerned. "What was it?"

"Nothing, just... a reminder of home. Bad."

Luke was still watching him with concern. Percy took a deep breath.

"Yes, I want to talk about it." He sat next to Luke, looking at his hands.

It began:

"When I was younger, my mother married a guy named Gabe Ugliano. I called him Gabe Smelly, because he smelled like moldy garlic pizza wrapped in a physical education short."

"Yuck." Luke said, laughing .

"It is." Percy smiled slightly. "I did all that Gabe sent. If I said or did something wrong, he beat me. If he was angry at something, cashed in me. Or maybe hit me for fun. My mother used to always be off to work, so she never saw. When she came home, took me to the park and we were playing all afternoon. But then she became depressed over something and... She did not return home more frequently. When she returned, she was grumpy and not even looking at me." He stopped, his eyes filled with tears.

Luke put his hand on Percy's shoulder, comforting, and the boy continued:

"One day, I was going to a bar to buy beer and something else I can't remember for Gabe. When I got to the bar, I see my mother there, drunk and over. And I thought,_ that's why she left me?_ I was so sad that I forgot that Gabe had asked me, so when I came back, he..." He returned to silence.

Luke swallowed. Percy raised a little shirt to reveal bruises and belt marks. The older boy wondered how much it would hurt.

"Flee shortly thereafter.", Told Percy. "The night I escaped , I had seen Gabe come home drunk with his friends. I was afraid, because they always helped him beat me. So I just grabbed a knife from the kitchen and ran. That was three months ago."

Luke raised his eyebrows.

"You live on the streets, alone, three months ago?" He asked, impressed.

Percy nodded.

"It was difficult. There was monsters, angry owners of shops, guard dogs. But I got. I'm happy with that, because I could never have known you. Maybe I should thank the hellhound."

Luke smiled, ruffling the Percy's hair.

"I 'm going to sleep." He said, standing up. "Are you sure you can't do that too?

Percy nodded again, whispering:

"Good night."

"Good night, little brother." Luke said, entering their shelter.

Percy smiled happily. He had finally found a family, one that will not disappoint him.

* * *

**A.N.:**** Hey, guys! ****So, this is my first story here on . I warn you of one thing: I will not be available during the week, I can not upgrade. I can post chapters only on weekends. Personal reasons, you understand, right? But _don't worry, be happy_, the next three chapters are almost ready.**

**Please, for the love of Zeus, review!**

**Ps.: And no, if you're wondering, English isn't my first language, thanks!**


	2. Chapter 2

Luke, Thalia and Percy, were now running, panting, by a small grove of Connecticut. Behind them, a pack of hell hounds, led by a manticore. For Percy, the scene was awfully familiar.

They had been caught by surprise. Earlier, the_ Manticore_ was just another shop owner disgusted, that for some reason had a pack of poodles. The three children soon realized that something was wrong and tried to run, but the man and his dogs shaggy turned into monsters and chased.

One of hellhounds were injured leg Thalia, Percy then helped her walk as he could. Luke led them wielding a sword, going to the place we wanted to go less: their own home. But he would have to get rid of the monsters first, and did not see how they could do this.

Things began to deteriorate rapidly. The three were getting tired of the race. Percy stumbled on something hard on the ground, a stone. Thalia and he fell into a pile of dry leaves, and before they could get up, the manticore and the huge black dogs reached them.

The manticore smirked. Get two birds with one stone. He aimed, readying one of its venomous spines to Thalia, ready to kill her. And then he threw the thorn.

Was when Percy got up.

He had seen "Mr. Thorn" lift the tail of a scorpion. He had seen that monster zeroing in on his friend, his sister. And he didn't let that happen.

Luke cut and stabbed, turning into dust what were once adorable poodles. A made a cut on his arm, nothing serious, but the Blazing small wound was beginning to bother him. When you got rid of the last, he hoped that was already over. But to hear a cry of pain, he saw his mistake: had left Percy and Thalia alone with the Manticore.

He turned wide eyes, praying that they were good. But they were not.

"No!" Luke shouted.

Thalia's vision was blurry, but her hearing was functioning enough to hear the shrill cry of pain. She blinked, and her vision came into focus. And she could not stifle her own cry of horror.

Everything happened very fast. Too fast for Luke react and protect their "brothers". The time had finally stopped, the moment he had seen Percy fall to the ground with a cry of pain.

"Mr. Thorn" was standing in the same place, without messing, totally immobile. Whatever the reason, Thalia did not care. She just screamed in anger poorly controlled, and a huge range of 10,000 volts fell from the sky over the head of Mr. Thorn. All that was left was gold dust and smoldering trees.

The time came to run normally. Luke and Thalia rushed immediately to Percy. But as they came closer, they stopped, gasping.

The Manticore's thorn spiked out between the ribs of the boy. His jacket was already drenched in blood and traces of the poison. He breathed shallowly, his hair glued on the forehead with sweat.

Thalia contained another scream of horror.

"Percy!"

Luke awoke from its slumber, not wasting time. He knelt beside Percy, while Thalia remained frozen. The older boy tried desperately to help the youngest, but the poison would kill him. Then Luke made one of the most hated things to do.

He prayed to his father.

And almost at the same instant, a strong golden glow lit up the forest. This served to "unfreeze" Thalia, who winced. But she was not as scared as Luke, who gulped when a male voice boomed:

"You should not have come."

* * *

Thalia was sitting at the kitchen table while Ms. Castellan wrapped bandages on his wounded leg.

Luke and his father, Hermes, were removed in the room. Hermes had healed Percy, and he rested. But still heard the whole conversation, closed eyes.

"Why come now?" Luke asked. His shoulders were tense, as if expecting a fight. "All these years I called for you, I prayed for you to show up, and nothing. You left me with _her._" Pointed to the kitchen, but could not look at his mother, much less speak its name.

"Luke, don't disrespect her." Hermes warned. "Your mother did the best she could. As for me, I could not interfere in your life. The children of the gods must find his own way."

"So it was for my own good, growing on the streets defending myself alone, fighting the monsters."

"You're my son." Hermes said. "I knew you could. When I was a baby, got out of the crib and crawled to journey..."

"I'm not a god!" Luke shouted, slightly scaring the little Percy. "At least you could have said something. It might have helped if... "He took a deep breath, hesitating, lowering his voice so that no one could hear the kitchen "when she was having one of her attacks, shaking me and saying crazy things about my destination. When I hid in the closet so she would not find those... bright eyes. Do you even care that I 'm scared? _Even knew _when I ran away?

In the kitchen, Ms. Castellan desandava chattering, serving refreshments snapshot while Thalia told her about Luke baby. The daughter of Zeus nervously rubbed his leg wrapped in bandages. Looked at the living room and lifted a biscuit burned for Luke to see. Her lips drew the words: We can go now?

Percy heard everything carefully, without leaving out a detail.

"Luke, I care a lot." Hermes said slowly. "But the Gods must not intervene directly in matters mortals. It is one of our Ancient Laws. Especially when your destiny..."

His voice trailed off. He looked at the candles as if remembering something unpleasant.

"What?" Luke asked. "What is my destiny?"

"You should not have come." Hermes muttered. "It only upsets you two. However, now I see you are too old to escape without help. I'll talk to Chiron at Camp Half-Blood and ask him to send a satyr pick it up."

"We're fine without your help." Luke growled. "Now, what were you saying about my destiny?"

"My son" Hermes said "I'm the god of travelers, the god of roads. If there's one thing I know is that you need to carve your own path, although it makes me break my heart."

"You don't love me."

"I assure you ... I love you. Go to camp. I'll see you soon have a mission. Might defeat the Hydra, or stealing the apples of the Hesperides. You will have the chance to be a hero before..."

"Before what?" Luke's voice was trembling now. "What did my mother saw that the left like that? What will happen to me? If you love me, say."

The expression of Hermes became severe.

"I can't."

"So you do not care!" Luke shouted .

In the kitchen, the conversation ceased abruptly.

"Luke?" Called May Castellan. "Are you? My boy okay?"

Luke turned away to hide her face, with tears in his eyes.

"I'm fine. I have a new family. I do not need you two.

"I am your father." Hermes insisted.

"A father should be close. I never even met you." He went to the couch and Percy shook lightly his shoulder. "Percy, Thalia, come on! We're going!"

"My boy, do not go!" May Castellan shouted after him. "I prepared your lunch."

Luke left the door furiously, with Thalia and Percy chasing him. Now his campaign fighting would start.

* * *

**A.N.:****Sorry, was too small, right? Many apologies, but I know I tried. You liked it? Please review, I want to hear from you! Can speak whatever you want!**

**Please Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Luke swallowed, staring at the huge drakon in front of him. There was a Drakon Lydia, but still, Luke realized that it was a monster that Thalia, Percy and he could not defeat.

Luke wondered why he and his "brothers" attract so many monsters. Sure, Thalia was the daughter of Zeus, and he himself was Hermes. But he had noticed the aura of power around Percy, and how the monsters seemed more focused on killing the younger boy.

Thalia was getting a reality chock, a term well ironic. Anyway, she has learned to accept his own mortality and realized that there, somewhere in Manhattan's Central Park could be the place where die.

Percy had tears in his eyes, only insured for the true determination and willpower. He would not give up. He would give his life for his family. He would fight to the last breath to protect her.

Luke knocked the sword against the _drakon_ skin, but the sword clanged harmlessly. Thalia showed Aegis, but for the first time, had no effect on the monster. She cast a ray upon the head of the beast, but when the smoke cleared, he was still there, unharmed.

Meanwhile, Percy went up a tall tree. His hands were scratched by branches and thorns, but that was the least of their problems. He reached the top, and, taking a deep breath, he jumped into the _drakon_.

He fell on the head of the monster. The _drakon_ began to shake his head in all directions, trying to take the child away, but Percy remained firmly. He wielded his dagger, bronze weakly reflecting the sun hidden by clouds, and dug in the eye of the beast. The _drakon_ roared in pain, and finally managed to take down Percy.

The boy hit the ground hard, and moaned in pain as some of his ribs were broken on impact. The monster stood over him, the reptilian eye rest on golden eyes, paralyzing him. He growled, about to deliver the final blow. Luke and Thalia shouted in alarm, rushing to help, but they knew they could not arrive in time.

But then, suddenly, an arrow came whizzing from within the trees. She reached the other eye that _drakon_ roared and scratch blindly the floor next to Percy, who was trying to get away, but his leg twisted in a weird position, and it hurt. There was an explosion silver, and the next moment, all that remained of the _drakon_ was gold dust.

Luke and Thalia rushed to Percy, getting into defensive position above the friend, trying to protect him.

"Settle down, demigods. This is not necessary." Said a female voice coming from the forest.

At a glance, the three travelers were surrounded by a group of maybe twenty girls, all hooded and raised with bows and arrows. Two girls were ahead.

One seemed to have fourteen, with coppery skin, dark brown hair and black eyes like volcanic rock, arrogant. Had a silver tiara on her head, like a crown princess.

The other was a little younger, with twelve or thirteen. She had auburn hair caught in a ponytail, and eyes of a silvery yellow like the moon. Her face was beautiful, and the expression that would generally be ruthless and dangerous, was now smooth.

They approached slowly, one at fourteen with the bow lifted, and the other walking carefully until Percy. Thalia and Luke waited, arms still raised, waiting to see what they would do. The newest motioned for older lower the bow, and she reluctantly did.

The second girl, the silver-eyed, knelt beside Percy. She examined him, seeing the bruises, cuts and broken bones. She scowled at the bruises, as if he knew why they were there. But the look in her fearful boy's eyes, their own softened.

"It's all right, child." She said. "I watched from afar and saw his courage. Rest now. I will heal him."

Percy was about to fall asleep, but managed to whisper:

"Who are you?"

The girl smiled , that same kind was solemn .

"I'm Artemis. The Goddess of the Hunt."

Percy and Luke trembled, trying to keep warm in faint heat of a small fire. The Hunters of Artemis had refused to give any material to raise a tent, and they had to fend for them elves to make a campfire. Thalia was called Artemis by half an hour ago and still had not returned.

"Where is Thalia?" Percy finally broke the silence.

Luke shrugged.

"I don't know, but it should be important to take both."

Percy hesitated before speaking:

"Do you think Artemis wants to invite her to Hunt?"

The question don't helped Luke to warm. As there was no thought of that? Percy had had a quick wit, and now wanted a confirmation that they were not about to lose his sister in arms.

Luke barely noticed the look that Percy was giving him. _Almost._

"Oh, no!" He exclaimed. "You can not be thinking..."

"We have to know what is going on in that tent!" Percy interrupted, pointing to the tent where Artemis off with Thalia and Zoë, the girl with the silver tiara. "You can not hear the discussion that 's going on there?"

It was only then that Luke realized the voices coming from the tent. It was no wonder that Thalia called him the head wind. Just realized things centuries after seeing them. But he wanted to know what was happening in the stall, and Percy was approaching it without waiting for him.

They approached trying not to make any noise. Percy seemed to do this naturally, but Luke had to struggle a bit. Could already distinguish the words from the tent just a meter away.

"Ye are being silly, girl!" Shouted the voice of Zoë.

"Zoë, this decision is hers." Said Artemis. "If she chooses to stay mortal, with Perseus and Luke, we must accept."

"But , my lady! You certainly see that this is a bad idea!"

"Damn, Zoë!" Thalia said. "You can't just _accept_ that I do not want that!"

"Your decision is going to cost you, girl. "Zoë growled. "Why so insistent on staying with these _boys_?" She said "boys" with disgust.

"I would never abandon them. They are my family."

"And when _they_ decide to abandon it? _We_ can be your family."

"They would never do that."

"What makes you so sure? Why do you think so much about it?"

"Because we know how to be abandoned!" Thalia was screaming now. "We know how it feels not to have someone who does not care for us, we know how to be alone! And we do not want this pain to anyone!

That was enough to leave the tent silent. It took maybe five minutes to Zoë spoke again, this time more gently:

"Ye are making a mistake, Thalia. One day, at least one of those boys who travellest will disappoint you.

"They will not." Thalia disagreed, confident. "We promise that we would be a family. Luke and I made a promise to ourselves that take care Percy."

"Why would you be care with that boy? It's just a brat."

"Zoë." Artemis said in a warning tone. "You don't know what the boy went through. He suffered at the hands of a man, and maybe now you should be understanding with this kid." he turned to Thalia." Are you sure you want to decline our offer?"

"Yes, I'm sure." Thalia replied without hesitation.

"Very well." Artemis stood, followed by Thalia and Zoë. "But our offer still stands."

"Thank you."

Percy and Luke retreated when they heard coming out, sitting back around the fire, which was almost erased. They tried to animate the flame, but did not allow a small blizzard.

When Thalia saw them there, trying in vain to get fire to warm up, sent a glare to Zoë for treating them well. She stared back. Artemis looked into the eyes, and the two boys could guess that she knew they heard the conversation. Surprisingly, she does not punish them, just look away.

"Well" said "it's time we set off, back to Hunt." She turned to Thalia. "Unfortunately, each supply it's need, then we can't provide them to you. All I can give you is my desire to have good luck."

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." Luke said, low and politely. Zoë grimaced, unhappy to see a man talking to her mistress, but Artemis nodded .

The goddess turned to Percy.

"Percy, I can talk to you a minute?

Percy nodded, afraid that Artemis wanted to punish him for listening to the conversation. They walked away with the worried looks of Thalia and Luke in the Percy's back.

When they were far enough away not to be heard, Percy started:

"Lady Artemis, pleas..."

"Do not worry, Percy." She said reassuringly. "I will not punish him for espionage."

"Thanks ... But wait, I wasn't ..."

"Percy." Artemis smiled slightly, kneeling so she could look him in the eye. "I have a feeling that you will have to face great difficulties. And I want to give a gift to pass by them. Two, actually. First, this."

She raised her hand, palm facing up, and there was a silvery sheen. And then, there was a silver necklace in her hand, with the pendant in the shape of crescent moon. She handed it to Percy.

"This necklace will turn into a silver bow." Reported. "All you'll have to do is press the pendant. The arrows will magically appear when you pull the string, and the arrow tips are made of silver and bronze celestial. If you lose it, will return in the form of paste."

Percy looked in amazement at the collar .

"Lady Artemis, I... I can't accept it... "

"It's alright." The goddess smiled. "You have my respect after he faced _drakon_ and death itself. Deserve you, even if it is a boy." Percy smirked. "Now, my second gift. You have my blessing." She put her finger in the boy's forehead.

Percy was flooded with silver energy, pulsing power. When the light faded, Artemis smiled. The boy's skin sickly pale, now had a silver glow in the moonlight. His irises, golden entirely before now had a thin silver ring around the pupil. It was as if he had the two metals more valuable in the eyes. He wore black clothes with designs and silver details. He smiled, and it was like the smile of the Cheshire Cat, with a format of the moon, almost ripping his face.

The boy threw his arms grew from around Artemis. First she stiffened, but then returned the hug.

"Thank you, Lady Artemis." He said. "Thank you so much."

"My pleasure, Percy." Artemis replied. "But my father can not know that. He would punish me for helping a demigod."

Percy nodded heavily, and Artemis put her hand on his shoulder, sending him back to his friends. When they returned, Luke and Thalia raised eyebrows at the clothes and the silver ring in the eyes of Percy, but not talked about any of this in the presence of the goddess Artemis, though Zoë has seemed indignant.

"And then." Thalia smiled but don't looked lively. "Shall we continue?"


	4. Chapter 4

**Chapter 4:**

"Um... are you sure?" Luke asked, uncertain.

"Er... Yes, I'm sure." Grover said.

They had found the satyr for about a week while trying to convince a store owner who were not there to steal, though it was a lie. Grover, a satyr fearful and curly brown hair, and brown eyes too, had appeared and bought the food they needed, and then claimed it could lead them to a safe place. This place was Camp Half Blood, a place where the demigods could train and live in safety. Luke and Thalia had agreed to follow him, wishing to live in a safe place and be able to protect Percy, as promised.

"Uh... the truth is I'm a little lost... I must have done some deviation. But this house is safe."

Now they were in Flatbush, Brooklyn. Needed rest, had gone all day without stopping. Percy's golden eyes almost closed. Thalia's feet were sore, and Luke was almost down by fatigue. Grover had spotted an abandoned house, a mansion rather, and tried to convince Luke that was safe and without monsters.

"I don't know... I have a bad feeling about this." Luke said.

"Luke." Thalia said."Are you being paranoid. Can we just take a break and then continue?"

Percy nodded weakly in agreement.

Luke grimaced. Percy and Thalia saw him as a leader, but he felt a little uncomfortable. Now, they asked for permission to rest, and he didn't like it. He looked Grover and nodded.

"Let's go." Said.

Entering the house, she seemed even more deserted. It was a labyrinth of corridors, with crooked pictures on the walls, which were scratched by claws that seemed, fallen chandeliers, furniture smashed.

Luke saw a glow coming from a hallway and went to investigate. Thalia heard a strange noise and went to the other. Grover felt a strange smell and plunged into the darkness of another runner. Leaving Percy alone in the meeting of three plus one hallway.

"Luke, help!" The son of Hermes suddenly heard, and could _feel_ fear in the voice of Percy. "They got me. Help!"

"Percy" Percy heard the desperate voice of Thalia. "Help me!" He sat on the floor, hugging her knees, trying to ignore the voice that was certainly not that of Thalia.

"Ahh!" Cried the voice of Luke, for Thalia. "Thalia, where are you? Need help!"

"Grover!" The satyr heard Luke's voice. "Grover, help!" Thalia's voice. "Grover, help me, please!" Percy's voice. It was the voice more desperate, more youthful, full of fear.

Luke chased Percy, Thalia behind Luke, and Grover behind the three. Percy would have also gone to save Thalia, but realized one thing: she would never ask him for help. Always she done everything to keep you safe, that he was too stubborn to cooperate. But he knew that Thalia not really ask for help. And he also knew that this was a trap.

He stood up on wobbly legs, and ran to meet friends. He ran through the hallways until you find the main room. He saw Luke, Thalia and Grover, hanging from the ceiling like smoked ham, gagged and with their hands tied. An enormous man nearly four feet tall, with one eye in the middle of the forehead, ran a bonfire right there on the floor. Beside his, a huge wooden stick solid.

Percy pulled out his knife, but the Cyclops heard. He turned and smiled. He spoke, and somehow knew the voice of Percy's mother, Sally. The Cyclops said with her voice: _"Now, Percy, don't worry. You can stay here with me. You can stay forever."_

For a moment, Percy could not move. Remembered him and his mother, playing in the park, laughing, eating ice cream. Then he remembered the way she had treated him, getting drunk and leaving him alone with Gabe. His chest was filled with anger, and he stepped forward, planting the knife at the foot of the huge, unclean Cyclops.

The monster roared in pain and surprise. His hand moved to his bat, and he swung it in an arc, hitting Percy's belly. The force used sent the boy to the wall.

Percy yelled as he felt his ribs break and the air to be pulled out of your lungs. He fell on his leg, and shouted again to hear the crack of bones breaking. The Cyclops progressed slowly with the bat raised.

Percy only had one more chance. He hit the moon pendant around his neck and a bow in his hands appeared. He raised the bow and arrow came out of nowhere he pulled the rope. Targeted. The blessing of Artemis should help. He released the arrow and it hit right between the eyebrows monster.

Luke finally managed to cut the ropes, and did not care about the bad way that fell to the ground, and Thalia and Grover. They rushed to Percy, who supported his back against the wall, breathing heavily, eyes closed. His leg was bent in a strange way, he was tired of living breaking that damn leg.

"Percy" Luke exclaimed. "Never do such nonsense! You could have killed yourself!"

Percy's voice did not reach more than a whisper, and he don't opened his eyes:

"You're welcome."

Luke perhaps have laughed in another situation, but not now. He could not contain the anger that dominated him. If they had not entered that mansion, this would not have happened. A part of him, the greatest, saying that it was Grover's fault, and that was what he would express in words at the moment.

"You said the house was safe." His voice was harsh and threatening, making Grover cringe a bit. "And now, look. Percy is hurt, and we have more time to rest. Happy?"

"N-no." Grover replied shakily. "But Luke, _I swear..._"

Luke raised his hand to stop.

"Grover." He sighed . "Don't make more promises. Please. Only cure Percy."

Grover nodded, a little hurt. Then crouched beside Percy, examined his wounds. Only a few scratches, broken leg, with a long gash in it, and some ribs too. He picked up his bag, which was lying in a corner, and took the nectar and ambrosia.

One of the advantages of having found Grover was nectar and ambrosia. The drink and food of the gods, in small amounts, were able to heal demigods, and in larger amounts, to kill them. It was good to have more healing resources, but their stock was already over.

Grover took a piece of ambrosia for Percy, spilling some of nectar in the cut on his leg. The nectar and ambrosia ended when he gave also to Thalia and Luke, so maybe give them a little more energy to continue.

Luke Percy helped her up. He still limped a little, but would have to endure. They were very close to Camp Half - Blood, can't stop for now.

After a few minutes, they found the exit and fled the mansion. And after just a mile run, they could already hear the screams of the monsters behind them.

* * *

Luke, Thalia, Percy and Grover were desperately trying to reach the top of a hill. They ran and ran, ran the monster army behind them.

"Hurry!" Luke cried, alarmed.

The four ran, as fast as he could. But it was difficult because of Percy, who had a bloody awful hurt leg. _My leg can only be damned_, he thought. But he was delaying his friends, and he knew it.

"Go!" He stood and shouted to the others. "I'll distract them!"

"Percy, do not!" Thalia yelled, moving, trying to stop him. Luke caught her, looking at Percy, with tears in his eyes.

"Percy, do not be stupid." Said. "You're not alone."

Percy looked at them sadly, before the sadness be replaced by determination.

"Go." He repeated firmly. He turned to Grover. "Take them to a safe place while I restrain the monsters."

"But ..." Grover tried to protest, but to see the look of Percy, he saw that the boy would not change his mind.

"No, Percy, you can't do that!" Thalia insisted desperately. "We have to get away!"

Percy turned to her.

"I'm tired of running, Thalia, to live like a hunted animal." The little eight-year-old looked at her with a seriousness that no boy so young would. "If I fall that is struggling." And ran into monsters.

"Hey!" Shouted. "I'm here! Come and get me!"

Cyclops, hellhounds, and the Three Furies chased him, howling furiously. Until one reached him, shouting in triumph, waving his baton. He hit the boy in the stomach, and he cried, being thrown away.

"Percy!" Thalia tried to run to him again, being held by his friends. "Let me go!" They did not respond, nor loose.

Percy stood up, running his hand through his hair, feeling something sticky and warm. He looked at his hand. She was covered in blood. But ignored. Summoned his bow, and without aim, fired. He heard the cry of a monster, but it was too dark to see. Prepared another arrow, but the bow was suddenly snatched from his hand, turning to the form of paste.

Percy raised his knife, ready to fight and save his friends, even if he had to die for it. He did not fear death. He looked up, only to feel a cold metal, followed by a horrible pain in the face. Okay, he was not afraid, but it still hurt. His cheek seemed to be on fire.

He jumped, and managed to put down his knife in the belly of a Cyclops, which disbanded in gold dust. Beat a hellhound, and Megera the rancorous. For a moment, believed that Percy would have a chance. But then suddenly he gasped.

Gasped, because a black sword pierced him in the stomach. He was elevated with the sword, spitting blood. Felt to be thrown away, and hitting the ground hard.

Vaguely, Percy heard the scream of Thalia. His vision was blurry, the sounds were blurred. His belly and his head ached madly, he knew he was dying. At least he had saved his friends, he thought, before everything went black.

"Percy!" Thalia, Luke and Grover ran to his newest friend, stopping once to see him.

He lay on the floor, and his eyes of gold and silver, and usually pretty brilliant, were dull and lifeless. Blood stained her cheek and hair. His skin was paler than normal. The blood also dripped from his belly. His body was motionless.

"No!" Thalia yelled, running up to him. She knelt beside him, ignoring the large pool of blood, with tears in her eyes. "Come on, Percy, please. We're so close..." She broke into tears.

Luke knelt, crying too, along with Grover.

"He's gone, Thalia." The blonde whispered. Now, his hatred and anger was directed at himself. Not protected Percy. Not fulfilled his promise. And he was so angry.

"No!" She stood up and shouted to the sky. "Zeus! Father! Don't let him die, please! Please, I never asked you for anything!"

At first, nothing happened, making Luke sighed.

"Thalia..."

He was interrupted by a strong sound of thunder, starting a heavy rain. Luke, Thalia and Grover noted with admiration, when Percy elongated fingers, turning into roots, piercing the ground. Cut in the belly, a pine tree began to flourish, growing more and more. The grass began to wrap the body, the hair fastened to the ground, the skin and the dark clothes became wood. When it was complete, the three remaining young could still see the sleeping face and calm Percy, among the roots at the base of the tree, even though it had a crack on the cheek.

Thalia smiled through her tears.

"Thanks, Dad." She said, smiling at the sky. "I can never thank you enough."

Luke smiled unconsciously, still staring at Percy's face, carved into the roots.

"Come on, Thalia." He said. "We're home."

As they drove away, the wind shook the leaves of the pine. Thalia could have _sworn_ it was Percy, waving to them.


End file.
